


【提罗】我们

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Remeo et Juliette - musical, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, Tymeo, 当街流产梗, 提罗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts





	【提罗】我们

罗密欧倒下的最初，提伯尔特没有任何异样的反应。他向一旁踱了两步，活动了一下刚刚踢进对方膝盖窝里的脚腕，在蒙太古们的惊慌和怒吼中迎向自己的凯旋。

罗密欧许久没有站起来，他只是倒在溅了泥土的地面上，痉挛着像风中抖动的落叶。提伯尔特觉得有些可笑，宠爱里长起来的王子为了平息纷争而陷入打斗的中心，根本没有见过真正的疼痛与伤疤。就像那几个晚上，罗密欧也是这个样子在他身下，疼出满身的汗，他卡住罗密欧的脖子，淬了恨意的性事使他品尝着一丝快意，他能感受到罗密欧潜在的力气，他盼望着一场与他心怀同样愤恨的争斗。

可罗密欧在那时睁开被汗水浸透的眼睛看他，什么也不做，只是直视着他，提伯尔特就看到自己扭曲的模样完完整整地映在那双眼睛里。提伯尔特仿佛被一把火钳碾过全身，他的皮肤像在镜中熔化剥落，无处藏匿，露出腐烂皮肉下的骨头。他的眼睛疯狂地瞪大，他把罗密欧的脖子掐出了淤痕，可他自己反倒像是被扼住喉管，呼吸不畅，手腕剧烈地发颤。最终他把罗密欧一个人扔在床上，冲进盥洗室给自己划了一刀，哆嗦着抱住脑袋，把血抹了满脸。

但此刻罗密欧没有睁开那双让他无从遁形的眼睛。直到连茂丘西奥都不再发出声音，提伯尔特才察觉到空气安静得过分。两家的年轻人停止了动作，提伯尔特茫然地转头，被一股猛烈爆发的力量掀翻在地，茂丘西奥揪着他的衣领，把他的嘴角打出了血，提伯尔特为这远非对方惯常露出的骇人表情而愣住，他挣扎着扭过头看向罗密欧的方向，罗密欧正躺在班伏里奥怀里，双目紧闭，面色惨白，胳膊了无生气地垂着，脚边的地面上一滩刺眼的血迹，殷红色顺着地面砖石的缝隙淌下来，像四散碎裂的血管。

提伯尔特脑中嗡嗡的声音一直没有停止。四周的响动遥远而迷离，他像一个被隔绝于周围的枯木，皮肤皲裂滚烫，口干舌燥，心脏撞击得胸腔阵阵发疼。

他隐约听到门内传出的说话声。有女孩子在哭。他想抬起手臂推门，可它们抖得不像是他自己的，有人匆匆经过撞了他，他踉跄地跌向墙面，两只腿好像没了知觉。是谁在哭？罗密欧死了吗？

茂丘西奥出来的时候冷冷地看着他，说，是你的，是不是？

他在说什么？意识到的时候他已经把这句话说了出来。我的什么？他艰难地吞咽着词句，声音沙哑得不像人类。他没了神志一般地抬起头。他感到茂丘西奥审视的注视。他不知道，他四肢发软，他没有听懂茂丘西奥的意思，可他颤抖着仿佛等待一个不知将从何而来的判决。

你把他弄倒的时候他的肚子撞到了石头。茂丘西奥的声音就像隔了一层水雾。你什么都不知道，是吗？反倒是他来承受你的罪行？提伯尔特，我杀你一万次也不足解恨，但我又早知这人间鲜少慈悲！可为什么偏生是他？

提伯尔特还是没有懂。茂丘西奥又在说什么疯话？他盯着茂丘西奥的眼睛，试图找出什么端倪，可茂丘西奥现在一点都不像一个疯子，血在他紫色的衣服上凝固成一块块黝黑的形状。

他进去的时候没有遭到什么阻拦。是茂丘西奥放他进去的。他这时才意识到茂丘西奥就是来找他进去的。血腥的味道灌进他的鼻腔，罗密欧已经几乎是躺在血里了，床单被血浸透，被子染红，提伯尔特身子晃了晃，勉强站稳才找到出血的来源。血从罗密欧的下体流到股间，又流过他张开的腿。克劳迪娅和杰弗里跪在那里帮他，想要取出什么东西一样，手上全是血，草木灰和血水狼藉的棉布条堆在一旁。

洛朗神父此刻不在城里，他医术最好的学徒克劳迪娅咬着嘴唇忙碌，脸上已经哭成了泪人。班伏里奥伏在罗密欧床前哽咽着，握着他的手不停地轻声安慰，提伯尔特一片空白的大脑模糊地听到他说已经活不下来了，但求你要活下来，祈求一样地不停地重复“你不会死的”。

提伯尔特僵在原地，如遭雷击。恐惧和恶心感齐齐涌上，淹没至他的头顶，使他在这血腥的气味中呕吐感翻江倒海。不是对罗密欧，不是对这个将死——或者已死的孩子，而是对他自己。他对自己感到前所未有的恶心。他脸色煞白，他失神地向罗密欧的脸看去，有那么一瞬间他没来由地乞求罗密欧也会在看他。

可跟罗密欧比起来他自己灰败的脸色根本不算什么。罗密欧的脸色已经苍白如非人，头发完全被汗水泡湿，有气无力地贴在额头上。他的四肢已经没了气力，身体却仍疼得不断地抽搐，有那么一小段时间他几近发不出声音，气若游丝，又突然在抽搐的时候发出惨烈的痛呼，如此反复，直到脑袋软软地歪在枕头一旁，微张的嘴巴漏出无意义的气音。班伏里奥伏在他身边泪流不止，他的眼睛毫无焦距地半睁着，像濒死一般空洞，泪水和汗水黏糊糊地混在一起，漫进他的头发和没了血色的嘴唇里。

然后罗密欧突然开口说话了，声音轻得像雪片落地又融化，可在提伯尔特耳朵里如同砸进他胸口里的雷声一般明晰。“我想要。”罗密欧轻轻地对班伏里奥说，像一个快要死去的孩子喃喃诉说着愿望。“我想要。”

光说这几个字就耗费了他仅剩不多的力气，他的眼皮又向下落了些，看上去随时可能昏迷。班伏里奥哭着冲他点头，可提伯尔特知道在场的人都心知肚明，他们的孩子已经死了。

他们的孩子。这个词语在他提伯尔特脑子里闪过，又钻心剜骨地将他剖开。他再也无力站稳。床上一片污浊，羊水，血水，和体液。可这些混在一起都没有提伯尔特自己肮脏和混沌。一个流着他一半血液的生命。这从来都不是他想要的，正如他也从没有庆幸与企盼过他自己的降生。他从没有希望过。可这在此刻化作了致命的灾难反噬到了另一个人的身上，这是他一手造成的灾祸。

此时它仍没有从罗密欧身体里被取出。罗密欧已经力气全失，外力将孩子扯出比他们预想得还要难。如果再流更多的血罗密欧一定会死。

他会死。提伯尔特一步一步、摇摇晃晃地走近他的床前。

他会因我们的孩子而死。他因我而死。

罗密欧的眼睛微弱地动了动。他看到了提伯尔特。而提伯尔特被他的眼神钉在原地。

那双下一刻就可能垂死的眼睛里面一瞬闪出那么多的情绪，悲伤，怜惜，和一些提伯尔特不曾经历的其他什么，与一丝重新凝聚起来的微小光亮。没有恨，里面什么都有，唯独没有恨。提伯尔特动弹不得，仿佛他才是那个生命流失之人。罗密欧怎么能——怎么可以偏偏没有恨？

“提伯尔特。”罗密欧叫他的名字。提伯尔特甚至看到了一个虚弱的微笑，好像见到他是件什么值得高兴的事情。

“提伯尔特。”罗密欧小声地叫唤他。“你来啦。”

房间里只剩下他们两个，提伯尔特跪在罗密欧的床脚前。那么多的血。他甚至在罗密欧的下体之间看到了一个不成形的，半透明的肉块。提伯尔特颤抖着伸出手去。

“这孩子活不成了，是不是？”罗密欧微小的声音传来。他像是恢复了神智清明，又像是回光返照。不，不。提伯尔特为这个词感到了刺骨的恐惧。他仍在发抖，抖得过于厉害，抖得眼眶终于掉下泪来。

“这孩子还……没有成型。还并不是一个真正意义上的孩子。”

“能看出男孩还是女孩吗？”

“还看不出。”

罗密欧没有接话，提伯尔特听到了短暂的喘息声。一会儿后罗密欧仿佛又聚拢了一些力气，他“嗯”了一声，又轻轻地说，“我没事。你别难过。”他好像要安慰提伯尔特似的，气息奄奄，却仍是努力和他说话。“其他人是不是说要取出来？”

“是。你坚持住，洛朗神父应该很快就会回城……”

“你来吧。”罗密欧打断他，突然说。

他又是在说什么？提伯尔特怔怔地僵在原地，没干透的眼泪还在往下滚，为什么今天他们所有人都像疯了一样？

“谁来做都是一样的。”罗密欧仰着躺在那里，费力地又笑了笑，挣扎着呼吸，脸上全都是泪。“这种事情，能不能活下来，不都全是看上天的意思吗？如果我现在死去，至少还能最后看看你……”

“你会因我而死！”提伯尔特歇斯底里地叫出来，声音破碎，像一个溺水之人绝望的发疯的哭喊。“你会因我的罪而死！”

罗密欧只是看着他。那双眼睛柔和地看着他，就如曾经的每一次。他憔悴地躺在汗与血里，像一支即将燃尽的烛火，但是他看着提伯尔特。

“我为爱而死。”罗密欧轻声地这样说。

提伯尔特跪在罗密欧的双腿之间。他的手进入了他的身体。他取出那个孩子的时候血液喷溅到他的脸上和头发上。他的金发被染红了一大半。

他想起父亲曾经在酒后对他骂过最多的话。他的母亲是父亲的一夜情人，父亲并不爱他的母亲，他的母亲在生他的时候因为难产而死，父亲不得不接他回家。他是父亲口中的耻辱之子。提伯尔特不知道为什么在这时想起这些，他从没有见过母亲，他不知道母亲死去的时候是否也是同样的情形。

他只是从没有认为他作为母亲生命的交换活了下来是件好事。他从一开始就不被期待。他在血从脸上蔓延下来的时候朦胧地想，如果罗密欧因此死去，那这片血泊或许也同样是他的归宿。

罗密欧在他取出孩子的那一刻从喉咙里发出了一声疼痛到干涸的吸气，就再也没了动静。提伯尔特捧着那团东西跌倒在地，他匍匐着爬到罗密欧身边，将头埋在他的胸前。

他听到了心跳，他爆发出猛烈的痛哭。

罗密欧的眼睑缓慢地颤动，只睁开了片刻，就再度昏迷了过去。但在这之前他用力抬起手，抚摸提伯尔特的头发。

“别怕。”他对浑身是血的提伯尔特说。“别怕。我会醒的。”

提伯尔特看着罗密欧再次闭上了眼睛。但是他相信他，正如他在此之前从不相信他自己。他有多不相信自己，此时就有多相信罗密欧。他看着手中的这团东西，慢慢低了下头，向着本应是他或她额头的地方吻了上去。

他沾了一嘴的血。他亲吻这个死胎，就像终于亲吻未曾活过就死去的另一半自己。

Fin.


End file.
